


Too real to be safe

by annabaozi



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi
Kudos: 8





	Too real to be safe

辣椒种子的香气在房间里弥漫，这种味道把原本藏在房间各个狭缝中的陈旧味道勾起，完美地融合进它们，在这儿没人会觉得这味道呛鼻。它跟一年到头几乎不变阳光一样，是这座城市愉快生活的一部分。  
Rev-9正在做肉酱，如果有人仔细观察，会发现他每次翻动锅子的幅度完全一致，而如果称量一下它指尖洒落的调料，重量也与菜谱上所标示的没有任何差别。没人会在乎这个，连格蕾丝也不会——在她眼中机器人就该这样，其他人则是压根看不到这一点。  
拉莫斯家的小儿子闻到了香味，他套上件随手抓到的T恤从卧室里出来，睡眼迷蒙地走到厨房，因为刺激的味道和困倦揉着眼睛。  
“你把我吵醒了。”迭戈抱怨道，“今天好不容易丹妮出门了没来叫我起床，也不用去上课，我本来打算睡到中午。”  
“你可以继续睡，我没意见。”rev-9关掉了火，专注地拨弄着锅里的肉酱。  
“那你做的饭呢？你准备一个人吃掉它们吗？还是要送给邻居？”迭戈从后面搂住rev-9的腰，把脑袋搁在他后背舒服地闭上眼睛，rev-9正把肉酱倒进碗里，迭戈的胸前感觉到他肩胛骨的一上一下。  
“不，我不需要进食。如果你现在不想吃我会把它放进冰箱里。”终结者说，“不过送给邻居也不错。”  
“那多浪费……我喜欢新鲜出锅的东西。”迭戈在rev-9颈后蹭乱自己的卷发，不情不愿地嘟囔，“为这顿早饭我可以早起。”  
终结者端着盘子转过头，“这就是早餐的目的，帮助你养成良好的生活习惯。”说完他从迭戈的手臂间挣脱开往餐桌走去，迭戈注意到他在宽松裤子底下藏着的翘臀。现在机器人越来越懂得不同场合的穿衣方式，虽然在他们住的这片学不到多少正经东西。  
迭戈懒洋洋地跟着过去，活像个不负责任的年轻丈夫，说话的口气更像：“我觉得被你设计了。你要补偿我。”  
“你想要什么？”rev-9把玉米卷饼递给他，手撑着下巴问。  
又是这个熟悉的问题，好像无论迭戈要什么终结者都会给他，不管那要求多么过分都可以（以迭戈从小受到的教育他也想不出多过分的要求），rev-9从不反抗，以至于迭戈每次想起终结者的能力总会有些后怕。  
现在他真的很困，而rev-9那乖巧的样子又让他不满，奇怪的人类。  
“我要你给我口交。”迭戈慢吞吞地靠在椅背上，朝终结者分开双腿。  
Rev-9皱起眉头：“现在？”  
“是的，现在。”迭戈咬下一口卷饼，手艺确实很不错。  
Rev-9仍然没有反抗。他扶着桌边蹲下身，把脑袋压低后钻进桌子底下，那小心翼翼的模样像是真的担心撞到头，如同一个脆弱的人类，在情人的命令下被迫为对方服务。这假象让迭戈有那么一瞬间的满足，随即他便拼命提醒自己这虚假的满足和征服感是多么可怕的错误。  
然而接下来他就没有多余的大脑空间思考这事儿了。Rev-9脱下他的裤子，弧度优美的薄唇包裹住他晨间勃起的阴茎，几次经历加上rev-9的学习能力，迭戈很快就忘了咀嚼口中的食物。他的注意力全被吸引到身下那里，那张不断舔舐吮吸他性器的嘴温暖湿滑，喉咙浅浅压着圆钝头部。过了一会儿他被吐出来一点，有根舌头有力地戳刺性器顶端的细缝，几根手指托起囊袋轻轻揉捏。  
几次上床足够终结者摸清他的所有敏感点。  
“哦，不，等等……”迭戈猛地抓住餐桌边缘，灌下一大口冰水好让自己不被噎到，一滴汗水掉在手背上。他想往后退，rev-9那熟练的技巧让快感来得有些猛烈而不寻常。但终结者的手搭在他膝盖上阻止了他的动作。  
他喘着气低下头，目光刚好对上rev-9的，涨大的性器让终结者漂亮的脸上有个凸出的轮廓，还有那双眼睛——真诚的目光里找不到一丝当初的狠戾，rev-9垂下眼帘，长长睫毛投下阴影，现在他看起来像个饥渴的男孩，急切而殷勤的吞咽吮吸口中的阴茎，热切地想要为情人服务。迭戈几乎相信对方也正被情欲灼烧，并且感觉自己看到了rev-9在桌子下两腿的摩擦。  
这场晨间口交与其说是在惩罚迭戈的机器情人，不如说是他自作自受。玉米卷饼在迭戈掌心变成碎末，酱汁在他指缝中流淌，跟着几个深呼吸后，射精的快感让他眩晕。  
Rev-9把脸靠在迭戈大腿上看向人类，舌尖把唇边沾染的白浊液体卷进嘴里。迭戈把他从腿间拉起来，亲了亲他的额角。Rev-9擦掉迭戈额头上细密的汗珠，微微睁大眼睛看着他，像在询问下一步该做什么。  
迭戈搂着rev-9的腰把脸埋进他胸口，鼻尖在柔软的肌肉上拱来拱去。终结者身上有股洗衣液的味道，非常熟悉，是迭戈从小到大家里常常飘着的一种味道，丹妮不喜欢换家庭用品的牌子。他需要休息一会儿克服眩晕和困倦，抱着终结者不是个好办法，但他舍不得放对方离开，这是他们少有的独处时光。  
就算丹妮和格蕾丝也已经习惯家里有个机器人，但迭戈知道这关系不能让别人知道，他正向着错误越滑越深，可谁能拒绝得了这样的享乐？何况是成年不久青春期还没全过完的年轻人。  
“她们什么时候回来？”迭戈小声问，他已经快睡着了。  
“距现在七个小时十二分钟后。”rev-9回答，“如果侦察顺利的话。”  
“那我们还有不少时间。”迭戈掀起终结者柔软的棉质白色背心伸手进去抚摸，另一只手揉着那肉感丰满的臀部。  
“我觉得她们不会很快回来。”rev-9说。  
丹妮和格蕾丝回来得比机器人计算的时间更晚，直到快午夜时她们才迈进家门，带着对山那边毒枭基地的侦查结果。在经历了十几分钟“你不应该去”和“我去了也能应付任何危险”的争论后她们总算开始说正事。  
对方基地里有她们需要的东西——军事级别的芯片能更方便地检测各地不寻常的电磁波动，当然，还有更多方便组装和携带的EMP武器。这任务的好处在于没人会为那种人的死哀悼，简直算是为社区做贡献。  
“我猜这个任务你们单凭两个完不成。”迭戈咬着玉米片说。  
丹妮瞪他一眼，欲言又止，最后还是没说话。格蕾丝倒是满不在乎，她一向对说出事实毫无心理负担，这也是邻居们不太喜欢她的原因之一。“我们需要……”她指了指rev-9，“那个家伙。”  
Rev-9一动不动地听着格蕾丝说话，现在他比较像人的部分褪去了一些，因为格蕾丝从不喜欢他跟自己以普通人类的方式交流。丹妮叹了口气，让迭戈回房间，被弟弟明确拒绝。  
“有个问题，芯片还在交易途中，我们还不知道他交易对象的信息。”格蕾丝看着终结者说，迭戈感觉她的语调跟机器人相差无几，“你需要发挥一下你的社交模块吸引他的注意力，在他暂时外出寻欢作乐的时候盯住他。”  
“我可以变成他的保镖之一。”rev-9说。  
“他有个秘密建筑，保镖们至多能站在门外。你得找个别的办法。”  
终结者思考了一秒钟，“你可以直接说你的办法。”  
丹妮有些尴尬地别过脸，格蕾丝不为所动：“他喜欢男人——或者说男孩。你完全能胜任这个任务。”  
“我可以杀掉他吗，在任务之后？”rev-9问。  
“可以。等我们搞清楚交易对象的信息我会告诉你，然后你就可以代替他去参加交易。”格蕾丝结束了对话，“就这样，明晚出发。”  
而终结者只是淡淡地看了迭戈一眼。迭戈极力克制着自己发抖的冲动，挪着步子回到卧室。  
任务比想象得要顺利。对方没在附近找到合适的人，因此对送上门来的应召服务没起太大疑心。虽然检查时他们对格蕾丝有些好奇，但她的外表成功说服对方她就是个铁石心肠的皮条客。  
Rev-9跪在一张大床上，这床比迭戈的那张大得多。五官没有变化的它看起来比在拉莫斯家时要更年轻，皮肤更光滑，或者说，更像个懵懂天真的少年。它刻意让自己的身体变得纤细了一些，眼底藏着一点水汽，嘴唇柔软而泛着薄红。  
刚才的口交服务让男人很满意，他把手指插进rev-9黑色的发间，迫使它仰起头下巴对着自己，它的眼角流下一滴泪水，就像是因为呼吸不畅，或者是恐惧。  
“我以为你是第一次。不过这样也不错。”男人掐着rev-9的脸颊直到饱满的轮廓深深变形，它伸出手搭在男人手腕上，如同乞求。然后它被猛地推倒在床铺上，灿烂灯光映进黑亮眸子中化作两团星火。  
“脱衣服。”它的客户命令道。  
Rev-9半垂下头，掀起紧身白色T恤下摆拽过头顶，刻意把动作放慢不到半秒，好让胸肌在某个瞬间从衣物包裹中剥离，露出已经挺翘肿胀的红润乳头。然后它轻松地解开牛仔裤的裤扣扯掉，下面再无任何衣物。它像是害羞一般夹紧臀缝，手指放到身前稍微遮挡了一下垂在腿间的青涩性器。它像只惊慌的漂亮小兽，在原地不知所措地舔舐湿润的嘴唇，嘴角还沾着几滴没吞下去的液体。  
男人有些不耐烦地拍拍床铺，睡袍随意地散开，“坐上来。”  
它手脚并用地爬过去，被男人用力一扯跌进对方怀里，趴在人类胸口抬眼看向他。男人粗糙的手掌用力揉捏它肉感丰满的屁股，它的腰身在掌下泛起一阵细密的颤抖。几根手指粗鲁地闯进原本密闭的臀缝，里面湿润的触感显然让男人很满意，他带着兴奋的神色顺着湿滑甬道往里深入几分，rev-9发出几声短促的呻吟，身体深处涌出更多液体，随后它难耐地扭动起来，唇间嗫嚅着希望对方快一点。  
男人扣住它细窄的腰身让它骑到自己身上，壮硕性器毫无阻力地一插到底，那瞬间rev-9带着哭腔尖叫了一声，让男人露出个难得的笑容。他用力向上挺动腰身，龟头每下都狠狠蹭过深处，而每次他都会确保身上的人落下时深深吞进自己，让肉穴紧缩着抽搐，挤出更多丰沛的汁水。  
有很细小的汗珠从rev-9脸颊边掉落，如果只是粗略地扫一眼，它们看起来就像自然的汗水，不过是因为男孩不爱出汗才只有这么几滴。  
Rev-9有些痛苦地皱起眉头，手指抓住男人散开的睡袍衣襟却没有用力，只是摇着头吐出破碎的字句，“不，先生，请慢一点……”  
它的客户当然不会考虑应召男孩的心情。男人炫耀力量似的把它箍得更紧，手臂上鼓起肌肉的轮廓，然后是更多、更用力的挺动，包裹他性器的穴肉无力地收缩吞吐。他的神情更兴奋了。  
Rev-9，或者说是它幻化出的那个男孩——反正也分不清楚，手指用力扳住男人的肩膀，像是终于忘记深陷危险带来的恐惧，挣扎着想要逃离性爱的折磨。它身前的阴茎流出几股白浊的液体，疲软地耷拉到一旁。  
男人被它的躲避和颤抖弄得不耐烦，他一腿跪在床上顺势压倒rev-9，拉开它的双腿更凶狠地顶进去，肉体相撞的声音在宽大的享乐密室里回响，男孩在他身下瘫软，健康饱满的身体泛起潮红，啜泣着请求男人放过自己。它光滑细腻的大腿内侧紧密贴着男人健壮的躯体，手指找不到施力点只好抓紧丝绸床单。  
把它翻来覆去地使用了好几次，精力终于发泄完毕的男人俯下身压在它身上喘了一会儿粗气。男孩长长的睫毛遮住美丽的眼睛，红艳的嘴唇微张，整个人似乎已经失去了意识。“不得不说，我这次很满意。”rev-9的客户贴着它耳边说。  
“不过我还有更多时间。”男人慢悠悠地爬起来随便把睡袍扎好，按了一下床边的铃。  
门外走进来几个高大的保镖，跟门口那些只有肌肉的彪形大汉不一样，这些显然是毒枭精明强干的得力手下们，能随时与老板分享一些更私密的事情，比如现在这个眼睛湿润面色惊慌的小男妓。  
“他是你们的了。注意别把他弄死，我还挺喜欢他的。”男人悠悠闲闲地说道，给自己倒了一杯威士忌，冰块叮地一声滚落杯底。  
男孩无措地想要遮住裸露的身体，但他泛着健康红润的蜜色肌肤只是毫无遮掩地显露给房间里其他人。他深深吸了几口气，仍然压抑不住自己的颤抖，“不，先生，求你不要这样。”他对面的人还没动作，所有人都在饶有兴味地看他在房间中央表演。“我是来为你服务的。”  
“我喜欢看别人被操。这也是服务的一部分。不过我可以考虑给你加点钱。”男人说，“对了，你比看起来结实多了。”然后他大笑起来。  
剩余的人走过来开始爱抚rev-9，有个人把他抱下床顺势跪倒地上，它落到房间里柔软厚实的羊毛地毯上，在那个男人怀里瑟缩了一下。  
一只手包裹住它的胸肉大力揉捏，已经红肿的乳头更加饱胀地鼓起，然后一张嘴凑上去吮吸着，男孩呜咽了一声，难耐地在另一个人怀中扭动。那个人从背后抱着它舔吮着颈后，手指摸到湿滑不堪的入口戳进去，迫使rev-9把腿分得更开。而第三个人则选择解开裤子掏出勃起的阴茎顶到它唇边，它垂下眼帘张开嘴半含进去，红嫩舌尖胡乱舔舐不断渗出前液的顶端。  
它仿佛一个没有意识任人摆弄的性爱玩具，但只要看看那双惊慌中含着无辜的眼睛，就会知道男孩还有灵魂，或者说，让人以为有灵魂。在这种淫乱的场景下它仍然带着种无法被沾染的纯洁，让人更想深入地探寻，或许最终的结局是毁坏它。  
Rev-9的喉咙里冒出一连串婉转动听如同享受的呻吟，那张属于男孩的脸上浮现出被情欲煎熬的急切。  
床上发号施令的男人放下酒杯，鼻尖冒出汗水，脸上的神情重新变得兴奋，右手伸进睡袍，似乎准备加入进去。  
格蕾丝的电话打进来时其中一个男人刚把精液射到rev-9脸颊上，接到信息的终结者表情毫无变化，内置在它钢铁颅骨里的接收器让声波停留在神经中枢。它仰起脸，甚至露出了一个讨好的笑容。  
“解决掉他们后出来跟我们会合，时限是十五分钟。”格蕾丝说这句话用了不到五秒。  
白浊的液体从rev-9颧骨上流淌下来，它用手指抹掉那些液体，眼神瞬间失去所有情感，变得钢铁一般冷静。“谢谢。”尽管格蕾丝早就挂断了。  
“什么谢谢？”有个人问，随后房间里响起一阵笑声。  
它抬起头。  
“这不是对你们说的。”rev-9站起来，“不过我想也可以对你们表示感谢，你们在数据库之外增添了我的实践经验。”  
男孩原本肌肉薄薄的手臂突然失去温暖的色彩，皮肤被冷钢的颜色覆盖，金属流动如同丝绸，从上面生长出锋利的尖刺。房间里的人类没发出几声尖叫，十五分钟时间富余得过头。  
任务完成得无比顺利，武器箱和芯片照例被格蕾丝保管，rev-9没提出任何意见。他们到家时还不到午夜，家里亮着灯，迭戈坐在客厅里等着姐姐，还有他的机器情人。  
“你不用担心我们。”丹妮说，“我们能应付这个。”  
她弟弟没说话，他的目光越过丹妮的肩膀落在rev-9身上，它的身形被格蕾丝挡住大半，过了一会儿才从她身后走出来，像平常一样坐到桌边，像个跟桌子十分契合的外部装饰品。  
迭戈的表情逐渐变得恼怒。有股怒气从他心底升起化作质问的语句，然而话到嘴边还是被生硬地拦下，导致他看起来咬牙切齿。丹妮有些疑惑：“怎么了？”  
“……没什么。”他说，“好吧，既然你们毫发无伤，那我也该去睡了。”他的声音消失在走廊尽头，末尾伴随着一声摔门的巨响。  
格蕾丝看向丹妮，后者耸耸肩：“我们最近不太关心他，我明天会跟他好好谈谈。”她们没对rev-9做任何安排，反正它在家里的地位跟家具差不多。  
“你还好吗？”迭戈在一片黑暗中听到rev-9问，终结者几乎没发出其它任何声音，房间门被极其轻柔地关上。  
他转身把被子蒙在头上，“没事，我很好。”  
终结者沉默了一阵，等着他说下一句话，但那下一句迟迟没等来。“那我们明天见。我会开车送你去学校。”然后它站起来，小心翼翼地往门口走去。  
迭戈猛地坐起来一把拽住机器人，随即像被烫到了一样收回手，“去洗澡。”  
“……你说什么？”rev-9从未这么确认过问题，毕竟它的听力绝对准确无误。现在它的脸几乎是惊讶，“我不需要洗澡，多余的灰尘和脏污会被我的中枢热量燃烧掉。”  
“不，去洗澡，要不你再也别想碰我。”迭戈喘着气说，现在他的眼睛适应了黑暗，能看到房间里rev-9笔直鼻梁的轮廓和微翘的嘴唇，那漂亮的模样让他有些难过。  
Rev-9轻轻摇摇头，在迭戈的床边坐下，窗外透进一点微光，它的眼睛看起来很亮。  
“为什么？”它问。  
是啊，为什么呢？为什么rev-9能如此配合地去执行一个任务，能用身体和笑容去换取能杀死自己的武器，为什么它对这一切都毫不在意？为什么他，一个人类要在卧室里因为这个对机器人大发脾气？这些问题纠缠在迭戈的脑子里，用力刺激他的神经，太阳穴泛起尖锐的痛感。  
他几乎是失控地开始大喊，“因为我不愿意，因为我只要一想到你做了些什么就感到恶心！你为什么不想想我的感受？”  
声音在静谧的夜晚听起来分外刺耳，说完后迭戈甚至觉得字句还漂浮在空中，久久不肯散去，他有些后悔。  
他看见rev-9皱起眉头，随后它笑了一下。“这会害死我的，迭戈。”  
这次人类还是没能领会它的意思。  
然而第二天迭戈就隐约明白了前一夜那句话的含意，因为他起床后发现原本说要开车去送他上学的rev-9不见了。丹妮和格蕾丝还在家，她们看他的表情有些复杂，或者说只有丹妮的表情混合了痛心和害怕，格蕾丝脸上只有战斗时的那种冷酷的坚决。  
“rev-9呢？”迭戈尽可能轻松地问，“他说要送我去上学来着。”  
“它死了。”格蕾丝说，丹妮制止了她，“不，它只是……呃，好吧，我们决定除掉它，因为它跟你的关系显然过于亲近，这太危险了。但我们还没下定决心，因为不久之后可能会有另一个终结者出现。”  
“危险？对谁？我又不是预言中的救世主。”迭戈还没反应过来，所以他只是下意识地反问。  
“我们不清楚它的渗透有何用意，但只要涉及到丹妮我们就得谨慎行事。以及，鉴于我们有了新的武器，它是不是留下也就没有讨论的必要了。”格蕾丝下了个结论，“这对你也是好事，你知道的。”  
他当然知道。一个人类跟一架杀戮机器会有什么好结局？但人类的缺点就在于此，他们根本不能抵抗情感，就算大脑明确地发出指令也不行。迭戈从来都明白自己是个再普通不过的人。  
“至少在你们杀了他之前让我看看他。”  
格蕾丝盯着丹妮，眼神中除了警告没有别的。但丹妮比她更能理解迭戈。“它在地下室里……或许你看完它现在的样子会有所帮助。”  
地下室里的终结者被固定在一张金属椅上，两根折弯的钢条穿过它的胸骨，那个崭新的EMP武器插在它胸口，还没深入到中枢部分，但已经足以让它难以维持人类的美丽皮相，不断有细小的电火花从它胸口冒出来又很快消灭。金属在它体表艰难地流动，有些已经顺着金属扶手流淌到地上。  
“迭戈。”那声音不再那么好听了，里面掺杂着电流的杂音。  
他在rev-9身边坐下，伸手去触摸终结者外露的金属骨骼，黑色的金属泛出奇异的银光。有一部分拟态皮肤还包裹着它们，他的情人努力地幻化出多半张人类的脸，脸颊下的金属让它看起来有种奇异的美感。  
“我很抱歉……”迭戈感觉有热泪涌出眼眶，被他顺手抹掉，“我不想让她们这么做。”  
“我不想死。”终结者用它那漂亮的嘴唇说，“迭戈，我真的不想死。”  
“你能……感觉到吗？痛苦？”他颤抖着问。  
Rev-9闭上眼睛，再睁开时脸上仅存的液态金属也散去了，把下面冰冷的骨骼展现给迭戈，但他并没有因此退缩。“如果你说是这种即将毁灭的痛苦，我的中枢会感知到危险并做出反应。”  
“那……昨晚那样的任务呢？”  
迭戈听见rev-9叹了口气，用它那完全金属化的声音。“不，迭戈，我不会骗你。我感受不到嘲笑和侮辱带来的痛苦，我不会因为没人爱我而感到不幸，也不会因为独自待着而心生无聊。人类的行为对我来说不过是学习的途径，我能找到适合的方式应对它们。”  
“你想让我放你出去吗？”迭戈平静了一点。  
“是的。”  
“那你为什么不愿意骗我？为什么要告诉我这些？”  
Rev-9的脸变回来一部分，至少眼睛还是那个雨夜的模样，“因为我知道我不需要骗你。”  
迭戈的笑声在小小的房间里显得分外鲜明。他笑了有一会儿，不算太长。等他站起来时眼泪已经消失不见。  
“好吧，我承认，你赢了。”  
解救rev-9并不像看起来那么困难。拔出那个武器后剩下的机器人自己解决，他们俩谈话的时间并不长，因此等丹妮和格蕾丝发现时他们已经开着车跑远了。  
“你准备去哪儿？”  
“我会继续学习下去。找到新的任务。”rev-9说。  
“我是你的任务吗？”  
“是的。”终结者丝毫没有欺骗的意思，“我想知道如果一个人类明知道我是机器，还会不会对我心生好感。”  
迭戈退后半步，“我说过，你赢了。你可以把它从任务表上划掉。我猜你不会再见到我这个可悲的人类了。”  
“这我不知道。”rev-9拉开车门让迭戈上去，“但我会永远记得你。你改变了我的一些行为模式。”  
这一次迭戈觉得自己明白了终结者的意思。或许这句话让他不再那么可笑了。


End file.
